ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
NiGHTS (film)/Transcript
The transcript of Pixar's NiGHTS. Transcript Introduction/The Night Dimension (After the Pixar Animation Studios and Walt Disney Pictures logos are shown, and the opening credits play, the screen reveals a pair of golden mirrors in the middle of a black void.) Narrator: Ever since the beginning of time, the dimension that normal living beings can't witness, unless they are unconscious, existed. It is called... the Night Dimension, and it's split into two sides. (The two mirrors suddenly reflect two landscapes: the left one, a glorious, beautiful camp full of sunlight. The right one, a dark world with purple and black mist. The camera pans towards the left mirror, as it shows dwarf-like creatures with teardrop heads and wings jumping around and giggling innocently.) Narrator: Nightopia. A world fueled by dreams. Inhabited by lovable and pacific beings known as Nightopians, this world can shape itself to fit the heart of each person that can find it, and to achieve it, it uses the power of five Ideyas, five orbs that each human heart possesses. (Around the mirror, five colorful orbs with white sparkles appear according to the order they are mentioned: white, yellow, blue, green, and red.) Narrator: White, the Ideya that represents the purity of visitors. Yellow, the Ideya that represents their hope. Blue, the Ideya that represents their capacity of being wise. Green, the Ideya that represents their ability to grow. And the rarest, most valuable and most powerful of them all, red, the Ideya that represents the courage a few select visitors have to do what's right, protect what they love, and risk anything in order to do so. Unfortunately, those artifacts haven't gone past the eyes of the inhabitants of Nightopia's counterpart. (The camera pans to the right mirror, and it shows bizarre beings with evil eyes dwelling, with Ideyas on their hands. As the Narrator speaks, the camera pans to inside the mirror and slows an intimidating, cloaked figure with six hands with eyeballs and a helmet-like head, and many of the nightmarish beings bowing to him.) Narrator: Nightmare, a world covered in shadows and walking nightmares. While it always existed and had the purpose to balance it's serene, good counterpart, this world's leader, Wizeman the Wicked, grew more power-hungry and longed to have Nightopia and, eventually, the real world for himself. To achieve it, he began to command his army of Nightmarens to steal any Ideya from any visitor that they could come across. They'd be absorbed into his being, making his already immense power even stronger, and if he isn't stopped, he'll have dreams and reality to himself. (The camera pans back to show the two mirrors, who now began to spin around in orbit. Soon, they descend until they reach the Earth.) Narrator: The two halves of the Night Dimension are the balances of the mind of Mother Earth. The good and evil of imagination. Yet, there are so many questions about them. What'd happen if a Visitor lost all their Ideyas? How Wizeman ascended to power? Are nightmares always a burden or they can guide us to a better path? And especially... Can a pair of visitors, each with an Ideya of Courage of their own, explore those lucid dreamscapes to their limit, if it depends on them, to save two worlds? This story might answer one or more of those questions. (The camera pans to Earth's North America, and through rural camps on the United States during the daytime, until it stumbles on a sign: "Welcome to Twin Seeds!") Life on Twin Seeds/Claris and Elliot's troubles (The scene changes to a sky view of the city, full of life as it's inhabitants discuss the preparations for the city's 100th year's birthday. The camera then flies over the townsfolk until it focuses on a teenage girl, Claris Sinclair, her father, and her mother.) Claris Sinclair: Dad, mom, I don't know if I can do it... What if I sing too high-pitched? Or if I suddenly stumble, or if they don't like my voice? Worse... what if I get too scared? Claris' father: Don't worry, dear. Everything is going to be alright on your audition. Claris' mother: Just try to give your best. If it fails, you can try better another time. (Claris' nods, but it's clear by her face that she doesn't fully trust herself. The scene cuts to her on the audition room with the same face, now illuminated by a spotlight as she stands close to a microphone.) Claris Sinclair: Uhm... (Briefly glances at the trio of judges, who are still waiting for her to sing.) 'La-la-la... Laa? Ooh... Ooh? Do- '(Unable to arrange notes to sing, she trembles as she begins to picture the judges as cloudy, black-and-blue beings with red eyes and evil smiles, flying out of their seats to get her.) Claris Sinclair: N-no! Sorry, bye-bye! (Runs to the curtains and hides, only to briefly peek again for a few seconds) Don't worry, I'll try better the next time! (Hides again) (Scene cuts to the curtain's back.) Claris Sinclair: I just don't get it... I don't feel that much fear in my life, but when I step on stage, it's like one single mistake could cost me everything! I- (She stops talking to listen to one of the judges talking with her parents. She peeks her ear out of the curtains to listen, and her face gets noticeably disappointed as she understands what they are talking about.) Judge: Unfortunately, yes. The celebration of Twin Seed's 100th years birthday will happen in a week. If your daughter doesn't prove she actually has singing talents more than she's scared of a crowd, I'm afraid we'll have to disqualify her from singing. (Scene cuts to a gym, where a basketball is bouncing around. It's finally captured by a teenage boy, Elliot Edwards, who's playing with his pair of friends. The trio plays until Elliot scores a goal that gets the attention of another trio of boys, a few years older than them.) Elliot Edwards: (Initially oblivious of their intentions) Hey!... So, why are you looking at us? Older Boy's Leader: (As he steps forward) So... You think you know how to play? Elliot's Friend #1: (As he walks backward with the basketball in his hand) Elliot... I think we sincerely should run a- (stumbles at one of the older boys intentionally blocking their way, making him drop the basketball out of shock, allowing another one to catch it) Elliot's Friend #2: Hey! It's ours! Elliot Edwards: Give it back! (runs after the older boys) (As Elliot and his friends try to get the basketball back, they discover that they are outclassed by the more skillful, agile older boys, who decide to toy with them. Finally, Elliot jumps in a way that looks like he'll recover the ball back from the leader, only for it to the thrown away from him, landing on the case and dropping on the floor, leaving Elliot paralyzed.) Older Boy's Leader: Sorry, but you don't. You guys play like chickens that lost their heads, unlike us! The best. (The older boy and his trio leave the gym while laughing loudly, in a mocking way. Elliot gets crestfallen, as one of his friends tries to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, only to stop himself as he speaks.) Elliot Edwards: (As he sucks back humiliation tears.) '''No, thanks. I don't think I wanna play anymore for now. '''Elliot's Friend #2: Wait, Elliot! Don't take their word! (Despite his friend's protests, Elliot leaves the gym with tears in his eyes, in doubt about fulfilling his dream of being a basketball player.) (Scene cuts to nighttime Twin Seeds. Claris lays on her bed, looking at the ceiling with a contemplative face.) Claris Sinclair: (narrated with echo) I don't know... Sincerely, I don't believe there's a way to lose this stage fright. Yet, I want to find a way to believe in myself, in what I can do. But I can't help thinking; what if I fail? What if they see me fail? What if everyone decides to scorn and laugh at me, instead of trying to get me up? (Scene cuts to Elliot's bedroom, as he sits on it, kicking the air while displaying a sad face.) Elliot Edwards: (narrated with echo) Why did those guys even want with us besides turning us into a joke? Are they really going to do this again? I just hope they don't. Or else... I don't know who else would believe I could achieve my dreams. (Scene changes and splits in half to show both Claris and Elliot on their beds, as they begin to sleep.) Claris Sinclair and Elliot Edwards: (narrated with echo) I wish... that after this, I could smile again. Welcome to Nightopia (The world vanishes around Claris and Elliot until the night sky remains, and the split-screen fuses. Five glows of white, yellow, blue, green and red colors swirl around Claris, and more five glows of the same colors surround Elliot. However, the ten glows spread far away from them, illuminating the screen in a blinding, multicolored light.) (Once the light fades, the scene shows that a dormant Claris and Elliot appeared in a greek palace-like place, with three doors on each side. Claris is the first to wake up, and almost immediately, gets a skeptical face over the surrounding she finds herself in.) Claris Sinclair: What? (looks at her side to find a dormant Elliot) Elliot? What? More coming soon! Walkin' on Breezy Camps More coming soon! Visit to the Aqua Park More coming soon! The Lost, Ancient Museum/Wizeman's Temper More coming soon! Atop Mount Frosty More coming soon! The Last Rain Forest More coming soon! Climbing Skyhigh Building/The Truth Behind NiGHTS More coming soon! Twin Seeds' Flyby More coming soon! D'Force Master/Final Battle Against Wizeman More coming soon! Epilogue More coming soon! Post-Credits Scene More coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Transcript Category:Unfinished articles